


ROOFTOP

by madflaws



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Falling In Love, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Love, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Sad, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madflaws/pseuds/madflaws
Summary: « I can't say that I'm happy or disappointed in my life. But you know, when something happens unexpectedly, the kind of something that litteraly blows your mind away, you get high and you reach the sky. You feel invincible. You find a ray of sunshine above every dark clouds. You take a shot of pure gold and get drunk. But the fall is brutal, tho. »Or Jungwoo meets Jaehyun on a rooftop.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	ROOFTOP

The name is Kim Jungwoo, the average. Always living a life filled with routine and simplicity, switching between studies and parties. Nothing fancy, nothing out of the ordinary. Never-ending annoying rhyming sounds, right? But no other words could describe it best. Fucking boring. I can't say that I'm happy or disappointed in my life. But you know, when something happens unexpectedly, the kind of something that litteraly blows your mind away, you get high and you reach the sky. You feel invincible. You find a ray of sunshine above every dark clouds. You take a shot of pure gold and get drunk. But the fall is brutal, tho. It turned me into a skeptical person. 

I met Jaehyun two month ago and I still don't know what kind of magic he did to me. He was one, two or maybe three years older than me. I'll never know. It was that night before, I went clubbing with my friends and I remember being so tired of Mark's bullshit. He was such a mess because he drank too much, I had to walk him home and make sure he was safe. Then... Then no words, no dreams, just him standing there, on top of Mark's big building's rooftop. He was wearing a small gray closed jacket, dark blue sport shoes and a black ripped short. I could see the wind playing with his dark hair, making him look even more majestic. He was watching the city view this place offered and... was mesmerizing even from afar. 

Firstly, I didn't knew what to do so I just... stood there quietly, behind him. I was so stunned by his charisma, strange adrenaline running through my veins. As cliché as it could sound, I knew I found that one person that forced my respect without him saying anything or even taking a glance at me. Shocking. He turned his head and our lights met. Surprisingly, there was too much sadness in his eyes, I could feel a strange pain hitting me while my eyes were locked in his dark orbs. A shiver ran through my whole body causing my blood to freeze and my inner self to shake. My heart skipped a beat, too. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me for few seconds and none of us moved. Then, he smiled at me. And god damn, I could kill for those dimples. Right after, he turned around and left me. I was speechless. I knew something special happened between us, some sort of spiritual connection. 

💜💜

The next day, after attending my last class, of course I found my way back to the rooftop, cautiously avoiding Mark. There was a lit cigaret in the hand of my new angel. He was blowing smoke like halos but it didn't bothered me, I took a deep breath and walked to him. The whole scenery was beautiful, the sun was setting down and beautiful shades of orange painted that automn sky. I met very painful eyes for the second time of my life. I couldn't get used to it, it made me shiver again, I felt ache and some kind of distress. It was also at this time I heard his gentle, soft oh so soft deep voice. This combo was enough to make me panick. "You're here again." 

He sounded comfortable and friendly while his eyes were expressing the opposite. What a pretty analogy. I was over-analyzing the situation so I didn't respond. That made him look down and focus on the horizon in front of us, maybe he wanted to forget how rudely I ignored his words. I was still looking at his face, I was undeniably attracted by his red pouty lips and I didn't knew why. 

"I love you." was all that came out of my mouth. Yea, yes. What the fuck. I didn't wanted to see his reaction, I just needed to run away... and that's what I did. I abandoned him here and came back home.

💜💜

On the next two days, I didn't go to the rooftop, I felt ashamed and I was afraid to see him after what happened. So, three days after we last saw each other, I climbed every steps of the long stairs and went on the rooftop. I remember that it was cold outside, there was a threatening wind and few little rain pearls were slowly falling from the sky. He was there, sitting on the floor, holding is head with his hands. I shook mine and when I came across him, he raised his. I directly saw his eyes, he gave me a strange look. I could read disappointment, sadness and fear through it. I slowly sat down next to him, leaving few inches of distance between our bodies. It was the first time I saw him that close. "Where were you?" His lowering tone felt like a bullet. He really shot me with three words. Did he miss me like I missed him at a point where all I could think about was his stupid dimples? How could that be possible? The truth was that... I secretly hoped him to be there tonight. We never really exchanged words, we never had any conversations, at that time I didn't knew his name and he didn't know mine. Once again, without talking, we understood each other just by looking into the other's eyes. There was only silence. I was happy to be by his side, my heart beat faster and I felt lighter than air.

That was kind of magic.

💜💜

"My name is Jaehyun." We were there one day after, the weather was nicer. I felt good, being here with just him and the midnight sun, I didn't need more to feel complete. Nothing really changed after he told me his sweet lil name, we remained on the rooftop, silent, watching the outside world. There were few dark clouds upon our heads. I was pleased by his presence, I remember how beautiful it used to be, just the two of us far beyond the city listening to the night as the wind blows. 

But again, I saw the black inside his eyes eclipsed by mine, they never changed, there was always sadness and misery in it. But now, the more I could observe him, the more I could see through him. His eyes were screaming out of love, but, he was like a time bomb. I wanted to find words to tell him how much I needed him even if I knew how stupid it was because we were still strangers. Jaehyun, you were wonderful. You made me feel things I didn't knew I could feel one day. I was infected by your scent, addicted to your presence. For the first time, I saw a tear falling all over his face, it broke my heart. I touched him, gently placing my hand on his body and moving it further down his back. "I'm Jungwoo."

💜💜

We were very cold the following night, we were silently trembling but we were still here. That's when I understood that we were both broken in our own little ways, and that it was the reason why we were so close, perfectly understanding each other. I never asked him why he suddenly appeared here, on the rooftop, but in fact I have never asked him anything. He crushed his cigarette on the floor and came right in front of me. He steadily took my hands in his, they were raspy, cold and larger than mine. My heart was beating faster and something I can't explain happened. He took a step forward and was so goddamn close but never looked down.

"One night left." Before I was able to realize what he said, he pushed me against him, strongly pressing our bodies, he kissed me. My heart went crazy, my head couldn't think anymore, time has just stopped around us. I moved my pulpy lips against his, they were a bit chapped but I loved every second of this moment. "I love you too" he added when we pulled apart. I stayed quiet, trying to figure out what has just happened. He smiled at me and I fell for him a little more. I placed my hands on his chest to wrap myself in his arms. He cuddled me all night long, I remember I slept outside by his side so that's why I arrived late at my classes.

💜💜

Here I am, standing on top of the city, at the rooftop. I'm watching the view by the sunset, tired, alone, lost in my mind. I met my stranger two months ago, fell in love with him. After long weeks of overthinking: where was he? was he alright? I understand the meaning of "one last night". He is gone and will never ever come back. It hurts. I'm as sad as the look on his eyes was, I feel empty and I can't stop blaming myself for what I didn't do. I could have helped him, I know it. I was made to be a hope for the hopeless Jaehyun. Now I now that time never stopped when he was around, time never stops, and a part of me is forever gone with him. « I can't say that I'm happy or disappointed in my life. But you know, when something happens unexpectedly, the kind of something that litteraly blows your mind away, you get high and you reach the sky. You feel invincible. You find a ray of sunshine above every dark clouds. You take a shot of pure gold and get drunk. But the fall is brutal, tho. »

Jaehyun, I know I loved you then.  
I know I would love you now.  
I know I will love you then.  
I know I love you know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you so much for reading it. 💜
> 
> I really hope you had a good time, this is my first time posting something I wrote in english and it's really difficult hahahaha... Please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
